


take all of me

by theirins



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirins/pseuds/theirins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i just wanna be the girl you like</i>
  <br/>
  <i>the kind of girl you like is right here with me</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	take all of me

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [da tumbz](http://royal-theirinbaums.tumblr.com), title and desc taken from beyonce's anthem "partition" 
> 
> kinky fun with roz t and her chantry boy enjoy (´▽`ʃƪ)♡

the note was brief: “commander, come see me at your earliest convenience,” followed by a delicate signature r. the runner assured him that she would be in her quarters, and no, they had no idea what the inquisitor wanted to discuss. cullen handed them the rest of the troop orders and requisitions, and walked the parapets into the main castle body.

she was sitting at her desk, leaning back in the chair, a book in her hands. sunlight came easily through the open window, playing across her bare skin. warmth flushed across cullen’s face as he slowly took in detail after detail - black leather gloves, fitted like a second skin to just above her elbow. a smile playing at her lips, affectionate, contrasting against the hunger in her cloud grey eyes. she stood, her black, knee-high boots polished to a near-reflective shine. she clasped her hands behind her back and dipped her head, coy. her dark red hair spilled over her shoulder like wine, her eyes meeting his.

"i’m so glad you could make it, commander. i was afraid there would be too many other matters requiring your attention, not that i would blame you." she tilted her head towards the pitcher at cullen’s side. "would you like some water? you seem a bit… parched." her grin was pointed as she strode towards him, hips swaying. cullen closed his mouth, swallowed hard, shifting from foot to foot. “i, uh… yes, inquisitor. please.” he could smell her perfume as she bent next to him to pour, an orlesian blend that maker help him he had no idea what it was, but he could breathe it in all day. he closed his eyes, almost swaying, almost missing when the inquisitor sucked the cube of ice in between burgundy painted lips before dropping it in the glass.

"here you are," she… chirped? nobody should be that chirpy. and naked. at once. maker’s breath. he took the glass, gripping it perhaps a bit too tightly, and took a long gulp. she sat on the couch and patted the empty space next to her. he sat… landed next to her like an anchor on the bottom of lake calenhad. she molded herself to his side like a cat, complacent and belonging.

"so, how was your day? how are our forces doing?" her tone was fond and conversational, her head on his shoulder, as if this was a normal occurrence.

"they’re, ah, are you cold? it’s drafty, there’s a lot of… mountain… draft." cullen was definitely not watching how the inquisitor curled up on herself, absolutely not admiring the lines of her form, and his hands were in no way itching to run over her body and protect her from the chill. she giggled - _giggled_ \- and went to close the windows.

"i was hoping you might offer to warm me up, honestly, although it’s hardly as if you’ve missed your chance." she smiled over her shoulder, gave him a wink. he had barely worked up the nerve to stand before she appeared in front of him, running her fingers through the feathers on his pauldrons.

their kisses fell as naturally as rain, his arms circling around her, pulling her close. her fingers carded through his hair, eliciting soft noises he was beyond pretending he didn’t make. soft lips met the tattoos on her face as she pulled at the straps and ties of his armor, letting his clothes fall carefully to the floor.

his undershirt hit the stone tiles what felt like only seconds before he shifted to pick her up, to carry her to bed, to make her purr and squirm and moan. her fingers lightly grasped his wrists and she smirked, stepping back and shaking her head.

she left him standing there as she walked backwards to the bed - her gaze became harder, hungrier, more calculating, more inescapable. it made the hair on the back of cullen’s neck prickle, and a shiver moved its way down his spine.

"on your knees, commander." a direct order, breathy yet full of authority. he sank to the floor, crawling when she beckoned him closer, curling her finger with a wicked smile. she was sitting at the edge of the bed, legs spread, firelight flickering over her pale thighs. she drummed her leather-wrapped fingertips on her knees, watching cullen move like he was andraste’s greatest miracle.

one of her hands slid across her breast, fingers running over a rosy nipple. “maker, i could eat you up.” she laughed again when cullen’s blush crept down his neck and flared across his shoulders. he kneeled between her feet, head tipping upwards when she tenderly cupped his chin and lifted. she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before leaning back and resting a leg on his shoulder.

he turned his head, breathing in the scent of leather and polishing oils. he nuzzled into the supple hide, fingertips trailing along the inquisitor’s shin. she looked entranced, almost proud as he kissed the boot and gave it small, teasing licks. he could feel her toes curling beneath the material, and took his time with the laces and buckles. for her, he would follow the steps like any other ritual.

when both boots had been removed, the inquisitor’s fingers tangled in cullen’s hair once again, pulling him close, guiding him between her legs. he nuzzled the skin of her inner thighs with feather-light touches, hands moving around her hips, fingers spreading against her back. it was his turn to let a grin break over his lips, hearing her voice catch, feeling her tug on his hair in protest. he mouthed kisses in the join between her thigh and hip, let skin catch between his teeth, let his breath puff just so. just before she straightened to push herself into him, he parted the folds in front of him and took one slow, long lap.

it wasn’t long before she was on her back, hips rolling, arching and desperate. his hands roamed over her, with one stroke caressing, with the other lightly raking his nails over her belly. her grip on his hair flexed with the rhythm of his tongue, not letting him move until her legs shook and she was gasping for breath. she pushed herself backwards onto the bed as he stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a smug smirk on his face.

she huffed a laugh and applauded. “oh well done you, you did what i keep you around for. come here, arse.” he climbed up on the bed and fell into her arms easily, fell into slow affectionate kisses and fingers soothing his scalp. the inquisitor’s thumb stroked his cheek, her eyes studying his face. “i’m sorry if i pulled too hard. are you all right?”

he kissed her palm, smiling. “i’m fine. it just means i’m doing a good job, anyways.” she giggled so quickly she snorted, making her commander crow with laughter.  
"oh i am _not_ done with you yet!!” she protested, pushing his shoulder to roll on top of him, straddling his hips.

"and what nefarious plots do you have for me n-" his smirk dissolved, his words cut off by a low, throaty groan as the inquisitor reached behind her and slowly ran her fingers over his firm shaft through his smallclothes. "well played," he murmured.

she slid down his body, pressing her lips against him by inches. he was swept by the sensations of tickling locks of hair, her bare skin, and the smooth leather of her gloves. she held his hands and gazed up at him, speaking only two words.

"don’t move."

cullen’s cock twitched as it was exposed, making her smirk. she stroked her thumb just under the head, watching it, watching him, like a plaything. the warmed leather made him stiffen under even the lightest touches, and he had to bite back near-whimpers when she pulled away every time he twitched, rocked, shifted. her eyes were locked with his as he tried to breathe through her tongue’s ministrations, helplessly trapped watching her pump him once - achingly slow - with precum spilling, gathered onto her fingers and sucked off digit by digit. she straddled his hips once again, running her hands over her thighs. the sight of her - of _her_ , hovering so close, made him ache.

he almost came then and there when she dropped her hips and slid, grinding against his shaft.

"maker’s mercy, i - roz, please…" his voice was strained with want, with need, with the certainty that if she kept teasing, he may lose his mind in the best way possible. she smiled, playful, kittenish, and leaned forward.

"well, since you said please," she purred, lips brushing his earlobe. she took him in her hand and pushed onto him, he into her, pulling him in like gravity. he could move at last and his hands curled against her hips, thrusting into her. she rode him to his release, slid off of him and let pearly jets shoot out across his stomach.  
he basked, muscles turned to jelly, as she stripped off the gloves. most of the mess she laved clean with her tongue, the rest wiped up with a nearby discarded pair of panties. as soon as she lay down next to him, he turned, head tucked under her chin, arms wrapped around her.

"i think you’re the greatest thing to happen to me," he murmured into her collarbone. he had already begun to drift off before he could hear the soft, sincere reply.

"i know you’re mine.”


End file.
